Our Darling Baby
by shana.rose
Summary: A short one-shot from Sybil and Tom's future in my Date Gone Wrong Universe. Sybil and Tom are having a baby... Complete and utter fluff.


**A/N: This came about when I asked Cassiemortmain what she wanted for her birthday and she replied she wanted some Branson fluff with that comic touch I'm apparently good at. With that in mind I couldn't help but visit my most amusing S/T universe! Happy Birthday Cassie hope you enjoy this!**

**Alas no beta this time guys!**

* * *

"Aaaand there's your baby."

Sybil smiled, tears already starting to form. She always seems to get emotional during this ultrasound visits.

Tom bit back the urge to chuckle, knowing Sybil would take it the wrong way right now and instead grabbed out some tissues from his coat pocket. "Here you go love."

Dr. Clarkson smiled cheerfully as always. Pointing out the various body parts and how the baby's growth since their last visit. "Now that we're at the sixteen week mark would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Sybil and Tom looked at each before nodding to make sure they both still wanted to know.

Dr. Clarkson chuckled over their eagerness. "As you can see the baby has its legs up near its chest, while I can't say for sure I believe it's a girl."

Tom's voice cracked, "A girl?"

Tears still in her eyes she laughed happily. "Yes Tom that's what he said."

Dr. Clarkson paused, "Now I can't tell for sure so I do recommend another ultrasound but from what I can tell you are having a healthy baby girl."

Tom leaned down and kissed Sybil's forehead before he whispered, "We're having a girl."

She giggled back, "We're having a girl!"

* * *

**Five months later~**

"FUCK!" Sybil cried out in pain as another contraction hit and then again, "FUCKING BLOODY HELL!"

Tom continued to stroke her forehead and neck with a cloth as she held his left hand in a death grip. "Just a bit longer love, you're almost there. You're doing amazing!"

Sybil glared up at him, "SHUT UP TOM! You better enjoy holding my hand Tom because I swear to GOD you are_ NEVER_ TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

Sybil kept pushing, screaming out every swear word she knew.

Dr. Clarkson called out, "The head's almost out Mrs. Branson. You're baby's coming but you need to keep pushing."

A new voice joined the room as their baby head came through, screaming loudly in displeasure.

Tom couldn't stop grinning at the sound. "Heard that? That's our baby!"

"Of course I can heard it you wanker! I'm in labor not deaf!" She snapped.

"I love you too darling."

"That is not fun-Uugggggggggggggggggggh!"

"Just a bit more Mrs. Branson the baby's chest is almost out-Oh!" Dr. Clarkson said, the last bit not hiding his surprise at all.

Tom turned his glaze away from his wife for the first time since they reached the room and towards the doctor. "Why did you say oh?"

Tears streaming down Sybil's face wailed, "Why OH!" Another contraction hitting as she said the last word.

Dr. Clarkson not moving his eyes away from the baby said, "You're baby is here but it appears I was wrong about the gender…"

* * *

Sybil sighed happily as she stared at her beautiful baby boy. She couldn't stop staring.

"Did I miss anything?" Tom said as he came back into the room with a water bottle in his hand.

She chuckled, "Only me staring at our lovely son."

Tom sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching over and stroked his head. "Christ he's so perfect Syb, I can't get over how perfect he is."

"I know," she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly Tom started laughing.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

Grinning he said, "Suddenly I extremely glad that all your friends hate gender stereotypes and gave us a lot of gender neutral clothes during the shower."

Sybil laughed too, "That god for that!"

Moving his hand down to tickle his son's feet Tom asked, "So what shall we call our little fellow?"

She laughed again,"No clue. We really didn't give much thought to boy names."

"No we really didn't." He said in amusement. Thinking for a second he added, "Alright why don't we do this. Let's both take turns saying the all the names that pop into our head until we reach one we both like."

"Alright..." Glancing down at her son she said, "Alex."

"Alan."

"Marcus."

"Jamie."

"Connor."

"Seamus."

"Declan."

"Declan..." Tom repeated looked down at their son. "Yeah Declan, I like it. How about Jamie for the middle name?"

Sybil nodded, "Declan Jamie Branson. I love it."

* * *

**A/N 2: This is loosely based off the story of my mom's first ultrasound with me where the Doctor told my parents I was going to be a boy because I was moving too much. Unlike Sybil and Tom though by the next visit the doctor corrected himself. I always thought this story was hilarious so hoped you guys enjoyed it too!**


End file.
